This Is War
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Bree sees the new kid, Kyle, at school and immediately has a crush on him. What she doesn't know is that Kyle has some deep secrets that could prove dangerous for her. Who really is this mysterious new kid and what is he up to? OC/Bree with a tiny chance of OC/Leo.
1. First Day

**~ This is a Lab Rats fanfic that was inspired by a Lab Rats Roleplay idea that I might be doing. It will be my first time using a male OC for the main character so I'm excited for it (:  
**

**~ The OC is Kyle. He's sort of a bad boy with a hidden softer side (Which you will see later on.). There are major parts to him that I will reveal in time.**  
**~ Kyle will be paired with Bree eventually.**

**~ I'd love to hear ideas and thoughts about this story.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

At 16 years old, Kyle walked in the doors of Mission Creek High. It was his first day at public school, much to his father's dislike. His black hair was a little messy, but he didn't care. It was almost always like that. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue Tshirt, black jeans with black and blue sneakers.  
"Who's the new kid?" Bree asked in a whisper her brother Chase, who was standing next to her. Bree had seen Kyle enter the school and watched him as he walked into the office.  
"I don't know." Chase said as he turned to look in the direction his sister was looking. A few minutes later Kyle walked out of the office with a few pieces of paper.  
"What are you looking at?" Leo asked as he walked up with Adam.  
"New kid." Bree said as she kept her eyes on Kyle.  
"He looks like trouble." Leo said and Bree rolled her eyes.  
"You don't know that." She said and Kyle looked up. He looked towards Bree and the others and Bree blushed. Kyle pretended not to notice as he looked back at his new schedule. It was easy for him to memorize, but he still needed to find his way around the school.  
"Yes I do..." Leo said before noticing Bree was staring at Kyle. "...Marcus was the last new kid and he was trouble." Bree ignored Leo because she kept staring at Kyle. "Bree...snap out of it." Leo said as he snapped his fingers in front of Bree's face.  
"He's so..." Bree started to say "...cute." She said, almost like she was day-dreaming. Even though she was staring at him, she didn't see Kyle smile a little when she said he was cute. He was out of hearing range, but it was almost like he could hear her.

* * *

Throughout the day, Kyle easily found his way to each of his classes without getting lost. He ended up having Math and Science with Leo. In Science, he was Leo's partner. Kyle had health class with Chase and Adam. He took art class, even though his father didn't want him to. He shared that class with Bree. Kyle had his own time in a few of his classes, which he liked. Kyle was a private person, mainly caused from being homeschool all his life and his father. He had a great relationship with his father, but did disagree on some things. Kyle learned almost everything his father knew, but some things he knew his father kept secret.

At the end of the day, Kyle was making sure he had his stuff before walking towards the door. He purposely bumped into Bree and their things fell to the ground. They both bent down to pick their things up when Bree looked at him.  
"Sorry." She said as she fought back a blush. "You're new..." Kyle just nodded his head as they picked up their things. "I'm Bree." She said as they stood up. Bree held her things close to her chest.  
"Kyle..." He said to her. "We have art together." He added and Bree nodded her head.  
"If you need someone to show you around..." Bree said as she looked at Kyle.  
"I'll let you know." He said. "I have to get home or my dad will blow a casket." Bree just nodded her head as Kyle walked out of the school.

Bree watched Kyle walk out of the school as her brothers and Leo walked up behind her.  
"His name's Kyle." She said, knowing that they were going to ask.  
"He dropped something." Chase said as he bent down and picked it up. "It's a piece of paper with his cell phone number and..." before Chase could finish, Bree snatched the paper from him.  
"Someone's got a crush." Adam said and Bree just blushed.  
"What if he turns out like Marcus?" Leo asked, feeling like the only person thinking about that.  
"He won't..." Bree said.  
"You don't know that." Leo said.  
"You're just paranoid Leo." Bree said before walking out the school.  
"You got a point Leo..." Chase said "...we should keep an eye on the new kid."

* * *

At Kyle's house, he tossed his backpack on to the couch before going into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of soda from the refrigerator just as his dad walked in.  
"How did it go?" His father asked him.  
"All according to plan." Kyle said with a small smile before taking a sip of soda.  
"Excellent." His dad said with a chuckle. "They'll never see it coming."

* * *

**~ The chapters might be shorter, but I'm hoping I will still get reviews because of the things I have planned. I have the main things planned but with details and small things, I'll let all of you decide.**

**~ Eventually I might be doing parts from Kyle's POV, but I'm going to let you guys learn more about him before I do it. I'm going to wait until at least one of his many secrets are revealed to you.  
~ Right now I'm picturing Kyle as Atticus Mitchell from My Babysitter's A Vampire. Mainly the evil version of his character Benny from the season 1 episode Double Negative (one of my favorites). **

**~ I have one other Lab Rats fanfic at the moment. It's called The Forgotten Davenport. In the story Chase has a younger twin sister who was raised by Douglas. I haven't added to it in a while but I'm hoping to soon.**

**~ The title of this story will be changed eventually. That will be when I give a cover for this. If you have ideas, I'd like to hear them (: If I use one of your ideas, I will credit you and give you a secret of the story (that won't be revealed until later on). **

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	2. Hanging Out

~** Two reviews on the first chapter...that's a good start. Hopefully this one will get more because it's a little longer.  
~ Usually I'm not able to update a new story two days in a row, but I kept writing (: I won't be able to update tomorrow though, but I will try to update on Wednesday or Thursday...depending on the reviews.**

_UrFriendTheNinja(Guest): I take no offence because I think it's pretty good for a short first chapter. I'm hoping with what I have planned, it will only get better (:_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Kyle has been going to Mission Creek High for the past few days. He's noticed that every day, Bree has been looking at him. Once and a while he would catch her looking at him. When their eyes would meet, Bree would blush and look away. Kyle would mentally smile, knowing that the plan was already working. He knew that Adam, Chase and Leo were suspicious... but there was a plan for that to.

It was Friday, the day that filled schools with energy. Almost everyone would have plans for the weekend, at least those with friends and a life. Kyle never really did anything on Fridays and didn't plan on doing anything. He walked into the school and saw Bree sitting with her younger brother on the thing in the middle of the room. Bree looked up and saw Kyle. She blushed a little and Kyle smiled at her. Kyle walked to his locker and Bree followed him with her eyes.  
"Bree..." Chase said and waved his hand in front of her "...earth to Bree." Bree brought her attention back to her brother. "If you like the guy, go talk to him." Chase was suspicious of Kyle, like Leo and Adam were but he wanted to help his sister. If there was a guy that his sister liked, then why wouldn't he help?  
"Maybe later." Bree said before looking back at the book in her hands. What they didn't know is that Kyle heard the whole conversation, even though they were out of earshot. He used this opportunity. After getting some books out, Kyle closed his locker and walked over to Chase and Bree.  
"You're Chase right?" Kyle asked Chase, even though he already knew who he was. "We have health together..." Chase just nodded his head. "Was there any homework? I wasn't paying attention yesterday." Kyle lied. He knew that there was homework and he had it all done.  
"We just had to read a few chapters." Chase said and Kyle nodded his head.  
"I'm Kyle by the way." Kyle said and looked at Bree, who was trying not to look up at Kyle.  
"This is Bree..." Chase said "...my sister." Chase elbowed his sister.  
"Hi." Kyle said with a small smile. Bree looked up and smiled a little. They had met each other on Kyle's first day, when he left his number and email behind for her to find.  
"Hi." She said back. Kyle sat next to Bree and looked at the book she was reading.  
"I've read that book before." Kyle said to Bree. "There's a surprise ending."  
"What happens?" Bree asked Kyle.  
"Spoilers." He said with a small smile as he put his finger on his lips.  
"Hey Leo..." Chase said as Leo and Adam walked up to them.  
"Hi." Kyle said to Leo. "I'm Kyle." He made a fist for a fist pound.  
"I know." Leo said. "We have science together. We're partners." Kyle nodded his head.  
"If I'm right...you're Adam." Kyle said as he pointed to Adam. "I have health class with you and Chase." Leo was about to say something, but then the bell rang. Kyle was the first to stand up. "I'll see you guys later." He said and looked at Bree. They gave each other a small smile before going off to their own classes.

* * *

Lunch time came around and Kyle sat with Bree and the others. They talked, just about the book Bree was reading and about how bad the school food was. Bree's siblings and Leo sat at the table to. Bree and Kyle talked to each other the most. Leo just kept a suspicious eye on Kyle. The last new kid at the school was Marcus and Leo didn't want a repeat of that.

At the end of the day, Bree was at her locker making sure she had her homework. Kyle walked up to her.  
"Hey..." He started to say "...if you want to hang out sometime..." He started to say.  
"I already have your number." Bree said before she could stop herself. Kyle mentally smirked, knowing that she kept his number...that he purposely left behind on his first day. '_All according to the plan_.' He thought to himself.  
"Then text me sometime." Kyle casually said before giving Bree a small smile. "By the way, you look really nice in that outfit." He said before walking away with his things. Kyle didn't even have to look back to know that Bree was blushing.

* * *

Kyle was at his house for about an hour. He was working on his homework while eating a sandwich when his phone vibrated. When he looked, he noticed that it was a text from Bree. As he read it, his father stood behind the couch.  
"She wants to hang out." Kyle said, knowing his father was behind him. "Bree wants to go to a movie."  
"Good." His father said. "Get close to her and you get close to the others."  
"I know dad." Kyle said. "We've been over this a hundred times. Get close, gain their trust, keep our secrets secret and above all don't underestimate them." Kyle didn't have to look to know his father nodded his head. Kyle texted Bree back, letting her know that he would go to a movie with her.

* * *

Kyle and Bree saw an action movie. Bree had let Kyle pick out the movie while she paid for them. They had a good time and Kyle knew it would be easy to get closer to her. He wasn't sure about her siblings or Leo, but his father was a patient man... most of the time. He would give Kyle the time he needed to get close to Bree's family so their plan had a better chance of succeeding. They both had a good time and Kyle genuinely enjoyed himself. He knew he couldn't let himself get close to Bree in the way he needed her to be with him. It would all be worth it once his father's plan would be put into action...at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

**~ I hope many of you will review this because it's longer than the first.**

**~ Who is Kyle's father? What is is plan? What other secrets does Kyle have? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews (:**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	3. School Project

**~ My longest chapter so far! I think I got carried away with writing it though...lol That can either be a good thing or a bad thing, which will be revealed by the reviews.**

_UrFriendTheNinja (Guest): I know you liked the chapter...if you didn't like it you wouldn't have reviewed. It's turning out better than I thought it would...but it's surprisingly harder because I'm trying to keep Kyle's secrets secret for as long as I can. There is only one person that knows his secrets because she's the one who inspired the idea for this story. Bree and Kyle sort of have a date in this chapter, but I don't know if it could be called a date because they are going to be partners on a school project. I wasn't thinking of them sharing a kiss yet, but now that you got me thinking about it...I'm not sure if it should be before or after Bree and the others reveal the bionics to Kyle (even though he already knows about them). I know it will be before Kyle's secrets are revealed. Maybe someone will share what they think his secrets are...I kinda hope someone will, but if they don't...when I get to reveal Kyle's secrets, it will be more fun (:_

_LabGirl2001: I want to have Kyle portrayed as the bad boy, at least until I have his secrets revealed. There will be a softer side to him eventually, but that will come with time. It's like when they introduced Douglas in the show...he was shown as the bad guy, but he's really not that bad. I have a nice softerish scene planned with Kyle, his dad, and Bree later on...but that won't be for a while. With Kyle's dad...I'm not saying yes or no to if Krane is his dad or not._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

It's been a week since Kyle and Bree saw the movie together. They've sat together at lunch almost every day and talked. Kyle thought that soon, with the way things were going, that he would be asked over to her house. He could also tell that Leo was still suspicious, which didn't bother him. Kyle and his father had plans to deal with the suspicion, even if they might not had to use those plans.

Kyle found himself genuinely starting to like Bree, even if it was only a week. He didn't like her as a girlfriend, but as a friend. It wouldn't stop him from helping his father. Kyle knew what would happen if his father didn't get his way but he also knew that his father's plans never failed. He was going to help his father no matter what because he didn't want to face his father's wrath.

A Monday came around and Bree watched Kyle from afar. He knew she was watching him, even if he wasn't facing her. Kyle got some of his books then walked over to Bree.  
"What's up?" He asked Bree, who just smiled a little.  
"Your time here...that's what's up." Leo said to Kyle before Bree could say anything. "Bye..." Leo started to push Kyle away, but Kyle stood in his spot. Leo tried different ways to push Kyle but failed. "Okay, just stay there then." Leo said as he took deep breaths.  
"You're funny." Kyle said out loud to Leo, who looked offended and walked to the water fountain.  
"Don't worry about him." Bree said as Kyle sat next to her. "He's overprotective." Kyle just gave a small smile.  
"It's fine." Kyle and Bree looked at each other. Bree tried to hide a blush, but was failing. Kyle just looked at her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Bree bit her lip and looked away, feeling nervous. She did have a crush in him, which was obvious to everyone around her. She didn't act like this around anyone else, not even when she had dating Ethan or Owen. Kyle made her feel like she was a normal girl without bionics, even if they've only known each other for a week.

* * *

The first few classes went fast for Kyle. He didn't pay attention half of the time, but always knew what the teachers were talking about. He even aced a pop quiz, which wasn't surprising to him. When art class came around, he was sitting across from Bree. The teacher said that they had to work on a project with a partner. Kyle looked straight at Bree, knowing that this was the opportunity that could get him into her house. He smiled to himself when he caught Bree looking straight at him. She smiled a little and looked away, trying to pretend that she wasn't looking at him in the first place. Bree brushed some hair behind her ear and paid attention to the teacher. The teacher said that they could pick their own partners, which made Kyle happier. He could use the opportunity to get closer to Bree and get invited to her house.

When the teacher gave them time to pick out their partners, Bree and Kyle basically went straight to each other.  
"Want to be partners?" Kyle asked Bree, who just nodded her head. Kyle gave her a small smile at took the set next to her. After everyone had their partners, the teacher said they could do almost anything they wanted but the partners had to agree on them.

* * *

At lunch, Bree and Kyle talked. Kyle let Bree suggest that he should go over to her house. He didn't want to seem pushy just incase the whole plan would blow up in his face. When he was getting his things at the end of the day, Kyle could tell that Leo was talking to Bree about the situation. They were at opposite ends of the hall, out of earshot of each other, but Kyle could still hear what Leo was saying. Leo didn't trust Kyle. He knew he had to do something about that and soon.

Kyle walked with Bree to her house. They talked along the way, mainly about Bree. Kyle didn't share too much about himself, at least not yet. When they arrived at Bree's house, Kyle was introduced to Tasha and Donald. Kyle already knew who they were, but pretended that he didn't.

After a few minutes when Kyle and Bree were sitting on the couch, Leo walked in with Adam and Chase. Kyle caught Leo glaring at him but just shrugged it off. He just said hi to him and went back to doing his homework.

* * *

Kyle and Bree had their own pizza while everybody else ate something that Tasha made. Adam, Chase and Donald were down in the lab with Leo while Bree was still with Kyle in the living room. They had started on their art project, mainly coming up with ideas on what to do. There was an alarm, which made the two look up. Kyle had to pretend to be confused.  
"What's going on?" He asked as Donald came up from the lab with Leo. "What is that noise?"  
"Oh...that means happy time." Donald said with a fake smile. "Why don't you be happy here with Leo and I'll be happy downstairs with Bree." He said before he went back to the lab with Bree.

After the alarm stopped and Bree was downstairs with Donald, Leo just looked at Kyle. Kyle had sat back into the couch and looked at Leo.  
"Okay...so I don't like you and you don't like me..." Leo started to say "...so why don't we kill some time by catching up on the latest issue of '_Ladies life monthly?'_" Leo asked and Kyle rolled his eyes before standing up.  
"Who says I don't like you?" Kyle asked in a tone that Leo never heard before. Leo took a step back when Kyle took one towards him. "Just because you glare at me, don't trust me, you think I'm bad..." Leo just looked at Kyle, not knowing what to say "...and by the way, I already disabled the stupid home security system." Kyle chuckled a little. "Well, just in this room but still..." Kyle shrugged.  
"What do you want?" Leo asked as Kyle took another step. Kyle remembered what his father told him to do with people who got suspicious of their plans. It wasn't something Kyle wanted to do, but it was either that or threats.  
"What do I want?" Kyle asked out loud as his fingers touched Leo's shoulder. Leo went still, like he was frozen as Kyle's fingers trailed down Leo's arm. "Maybe I want you..." Kyle said out loud, even though he only really liked girls. Leo was confused and shocked. "You could be just to blind to see it." Kyle whispered to Leo before bringing his head closer. "Maybe that's why you don't like me...because you don't like that you like me." Kyle whispered in Leo's ear before looking in Leo's eyes. "Or maybe you have a right to be suspicious." Leo thought that he saw Kyle's eyes glow red, but shook it off. '_He couldn't be'_ Leo thought to himself. "But you want to know what I really want?" Kyle asked, getting back to the original question. "What I want is to have friends, not enemies." He said, telling part of the truth. Kyle did want friends instead of enemies, but he also knew that siding with his father would make him have enemies. Leo thought about what just happened. He felt like he was still surprised because before he realized it, Kyle was heading out the front door. "Tell Bree that I needed to get home to feed my cat." Kyle said before walking out the door. In reality he didn't have a cat, but if he needed to back it up, he could easily convince his dad to get a cat.

* * *

Kyle got back to his house and stood in front of his father.  
"Leo's suspensions are weakened." Kyle started to say. "Which was easier than I thought."  
"Excellent." His father said. "He is their weakest link." Kyle nodded his head. "And Bree?"  
"She's head over heels for me." Kyle said to his father. "We're paired together on an art project. I plan on using it for an excuse to spend time with her, to gain her trust." Kyle's dad nodded his head.  
"I have a plan for them to reveal their bionics to you." Kyle's father smiled before beginning to explain his plan.

* * *

**~ So what happens in the next chapter I didn't have planned until later in the story, but because how I wrote the ending...it will happen sooner. I might end up revealing who Kyle's dad is...at least for those that haven't figured out already. I feel like I'm rushing this a bit so if anyone has any ideas for filler chapters I'd love to hear them (: Anything from Kyle with Bree to just Kyle or whatever you can think of (:**

**~ So...there has been one guess on Kyle's father. Anyone else have a guess on who he is? Or any of Kyle's other secrets?**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	4. The Rescue

**~ 8 reviews on the first 3 chapters. That's good so far (:  
~ I know there was a wait between updates, but I didn't have much muse to write for this. Hopefully I can get the next chapter written faster. **

_LabGirl2001: There also might be a reference to Taken when I get to Kyle's father's plans. I'm not saying who he is yet for the people who don't know. So if Kyle is bionic, then only two abilities have been shown. All I'm going to say is that if he is Bionic...then the triton app will show up sooner or later unless a version has already but they don't know that. He will stayed paired with Bree, nothing really with Leo_

_UrFriendTheNinja (Guest): I will actually be having Adam and Chase in this chapter. Right now they are sort of on Leo's side with being suspicious of Kyle. I'm going to try and keep up the suspicion for a little bit because Kyle's secrets are still secret. Maybe even after they are revealed, the guys will still be suspicious of Kyle. We will have to see._

**~ This chapter is a little different than I originally had planned, but hopefully you'll still like it. There are a lot of things that are revealed in this chapter. **

**_ENJOY_!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Over the next few days, Kyle and Bree worked together in their art project. Bree felt like they were going to kiss soon and hoped that they would. At the same time Kyle kept thinking about his father's plan, that would make Bree and her siblings reveal their bionics. He knew he had to get closer to them for his father's plan to work.

While they were at school, Bree and Kyle hung out in between classes. Chase and Adam started to be less suspicious of Kyle, but Leo was still suspicious. He kept thinking about the other day when he thought Kyle was going to kiss him. It wasn't something Kyle wanted to do, but it was like he didn't have control of himself. Kyle didn't think too much of it because it helped with his father's plans.

At Bree's house that weekend, she was sitting on a chair in the lab. She was looking at her phone, waiting for Kyle to text or call.  
"Bree, time for training." Donald said to her. Bree was so focused on her phone that she didn't hear him. "BREE!"  
"Kyle hasn't texted..." Bree said with worry.  
"Maybe he's sick of you." Adam said, joking a little. Bree just rolled her eyes at her older brother.  
"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Donald reassured Bree. Bree just took a deep breath and nodded. There was a part of her that felt like something was wrong, but she just tried to focus on training.

* * *

A few hours later when training had ended, Bree checked her phone. There was still no texts or calls from Kyle.  
"Maybe he's not interested." Donald said, trying to be comforting. Bree just ignored him before Leo came downstairs to say that dinner was ready. They were all about to walk out of the lab when Eddie's screen was hacked.  
"Hello Davenports." A voice that they never heard said. "It was easy to hack your systems."  
"Who are you?" Donald asked, stepping closer to the screen. The man just chuckled.  
"My name is Victor Krane." Krane said with a smirk. "And I know all about your little secrets."  
"What do you want?" Chase asked before Krane stepped to the side. Behind him was Kyle, sleeping and strapped to a table.  
"Kyle!" Bree almost shouted with worry. "What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing...yet." Krane said.  
"Don't touch him." Bree said, feeling protective of Kyle. She did like Kyle and seeing him in danger, made her want to help him.  
"Then come and rescue him with your bionic siblings." Krane said. "I've sent you my coordinates. You have one hour." Bree's eyes just stayed on Kyle as the video ended.  
"We have to get him back." Bree said, trying to keep herself calm.  
"We will." Donald said and looked at the others. They all looked at each other and looked at Bree.  
"He'll be okay." Adam said to his sister before hugging her. Bree didn't say anything as they changed into their mission suites.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Kyle was awake. If he was being truthful, he wasn't sleeping during the video call between Krane and the Davenports. He was only pretending.  
"Do you really think they'll come?" Kyle asked Krane, who was by a table of tech.  
"Don't underestimate them." Krane said to Kyle, without looking back. Kyle just watched Krane look at the tech for another few minutes before the Davenports arrived.

Bree was the first one to enter, with Chase and Adam behind her.  
"Bree!" Kyle said with a smile.  
"Let him go." Bree said to Krane, glad that Kyle was okay. Instead of saying anything, Krane shot laser eyes at Bree. Chase quickly got in front of her and used his forcefield, not thinking that Kyle was able to see everything. Adam used his laser eyes on Krane before he tossed them all back. Bree used her super speed to get herself and her siblings up. Adam and Chase began fighting Krane while Bree went over to Kyle. "I'll explain everything later." Bree said before Kyle could say anything. "First we need to get you out of here." Bree began to undo the straps that were holding down Kyle. Kyle couldn't help but look at Chase and Adam fighting Krane. The two of them were not a good match.  
"You have to help your brothers." Kyle said to Bree. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Bree looked at him and then to her brothers. She bit her lip and then looked back at Kyle.  
"Just hold on." Bree said before going to help her brothers. While she was helping them, Kyle managed to 'slip out' of his restraints. He stayed back, trying not to interfere. There was something near him that looked like a ray. As the fighting continued, he looked it over and realized it was a teleportation ray. He set the coordinates for destination before standing up.  
"Hey!" He shouted, which made everyone look at him. Kyle pointed the ray at Krane and pressed a button. Krane disappeared, but only Kyle knew where he went.  
"How did you know what was going to happen?" Chase asked Kyle.  
"I didn't." He put the ray gun down. "I just got lucky." Bree looked at Kyle, not questioning how he got free. "What are you?" He asked, faking that he didn't know about their bionics. Instead of saying anything, Bree grabbed a hold of everyone and super sped them to the lab.

* * *

Once they were in the lab, Kyle couldn't help but look around.  
"What did he want with you?" Chase asked Kyle, who shrugged.  
"I don't know." Kyle said. "I was going to get some doughnuts for Bree and the next thing I know, I was in that warehouse." He said. "I never got the doughnuts." He said as he looked at Bree. "How did you...I mean..." Kyle tried to think of what words to use. "How were you able to save me?" Adam, Bree, and Chase all looked at each other. They knew that they couldn't keep their bionics a secret since they used them in front of Kyle.  
"We are bionic." Bree said, not knowing how Kyle would react. "This is our lab." Instead of saying anything, Kyle looked around the lab again.  
"This place is cool." Kyle said with honesty. Bree smiled a little, glad that Kyle wasn't freaking out.  
"You are way too good for her." Adam said and Chase elbowed him. Kyle chuckled in his head, knowing that he wasn't good. If he was, then he wouldn't be going along with any of his dad's plans.

* * *

Kyle stayed at the Davenport house for dinner. They told him about their bionics, but he wasn't really listening because he was looking at Bree. He also already knew about their bionics so he didn't really have to pay much attention. Kyle had to tell them that he would keep their bionics a secret. He even told Bree that it didn't change how he felt about her. She didn't say how happy that it made her, but everyone could tell because she was smiling the rest of the night.

After dinner, the Davenports let Kyle walk back to his house. It didn't take him long before he got home because he took shortcuts. He took a nice long shower and thought about what happened during the day. When he was done, he put on some lazy clothes before going to the basement.  
"Everything went how you thought." Kyle said to his dad. "They showed their bionics when they thought you kidnaped me. We were lucky that you had a teleporter ray there."  
"All you have to do now is get closer to Bree." Krane said to his son, who nodded before going into his capsule for the night.

Krane just looked at his son. He knew it was dangerous to let Kyle get close to Bree. He knew that there was a possibility of Kyle getting too close to Bree. It was a good thing that he had a back-up plan in case it would happen.

* * *

**~ I didn't want it to be revealed that Krane is Kyle's dad until later in the story, but it just felt right. The Davenports won't find out about Kyle's stuff until later on. Hopefully that will stay the way I picture it in my head. **

**~ I want Kyle and Bree to have their first kiss in the next chapter, but I don't know how. Any ideas would be helpful.**

**~ I hope you can check out my other Lab Rats story The Forgotten Davenport. **

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	5. First Kiss

**~ This is one of many Valentine's Day themed chapters that I'm posting. I'm also hoping to get one done for Once Upon A Time, and two for The Vampire Diaries/The Originals.**

_RADyo (Guest): I never thought of something so basic as spin the bottle, thanks for the idea (:_

**~ I'm hoping that I combined all the ideas for Kyle and Bree's first kiss so that it seemed believable. I already have a great idea for the next chapter (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

A few days after Krane pretended to kidnap his own son, the Davenports showed Kyle the lab. Kyle promised them that he would keep their bionics a secret, which Bree was happy for. She really liked Kyle and considered him her boyfriend. Kyle didn't say anything about himself being bionic or that Krane was really his father. They would find out eventually.

Kyle spent more time with Bree and her family. He even stayed in the lab a few times with Leo and Donald with Bree and her brothers went on missions. Kyle surprised everyone with his quick memorizing of their abilities and things in their lab. They didn't question it too much because he had a few AP classes, but it did make Leo more suspicious. Leo kept his suspicions to himself until he had enough proof.

Kyle and Bree spent more time with each other. Bree was happy that she didn't have to hid her bionics from him and that they could be honest with each other. Kyle wished that he could be honest with her, but he didn't want to endure his father's wrath. He knew that even hinting to Bree and her siblings that he was bionic would get back to his father. Kyle knew that getting closer to Bree might ruin the plans, but he didn't care. He wanted to get closer to Bree because he really liked her.

* * *

Kyle was at school one day, sitting next to Bree before classes started. They were going over their homework answers when Chase came up to them.  
"Did you know there's a dance coming up?" Chase asked.  
"Yeah." Bree said with a small smile. "I'm on the dance committee."  
"Who else is on it?" Kyle asked Bree.  
"Only me." She said with a shrug.  
"If you need an extra hand..." Kyle suggested and Bree just smiled. They both knew that Bree would have it set up in no time with her super speed, but they could spend more time together. Bree just gave him a nod, which meant yes. Kyle smiled a little. "I'm gonna head to class." He said to Bree before getting up to go to his locker.

As Kyle got his books for his first few classes, he walked up to Leo. Leo had been standing near the water fountain, trying to avoid Trent.  
"Sorry about the other day." Kyle said, which surprised Leo. "I didn't want to do that."  
"Then why did you?" Leo asked, wondering what Kyle was up to.  
"I..." Kyle started to say and realized he didn't have a reason. "I don't know." He admitted, which confused the both of them. The bell rang and they both went their separate ways for class.

* * *

Kyle had texted his dad, letting him know he wasn't going to be home because he was getting closer to Bree. Kyle really did want to get closer to Bree because he actually liked her. It wasn't because of his father's plan to take down the Davenport's, but because Kyle just felt a connection to her.

He couldn't help but think of Bree throughout the day and before he knew it, the school day was over. Kyle made his way to the gym, but stopped in the rest room. He looked at his reflection and tried to make his hair a little messier, the way he knew Bree liked. He went through other steps, like he was preparing for a date. 'I_t's just decorating_' He thought to himself, hoping he wouldn't get nervous and make his bionics glitch. After making sure his breath smelled good, he walked out into the hall and saw Bree waiting by the gym.

When Bree saw Kyle, she blushed a little. She couldn't help but notice that his hair was a little messy, just how she liked it.  
"Hey..." She said to him with a small smile.  
"Hey." Kyle said back. "Are you ready?" Bree nodded her head and they both walked into the gym.

* * *

Kyle and Bree worked together for at least an hour. It was only the two of them so they decided to take a break. They sat together in the center of the gym, eating a sandwich.  
"You have some great ideas." Kyle said as he looked at the piece of paper that had the designs on it. "They are really great." They looked at each other and Kyle started to reach to her face. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and it made Bree blush. "You look better like this." Kyle started to lean in before Perry came into the gym.  
"You two lovebirds better finish decorating the gym for the dance." She said to the two of them. "Or you are having detention with me and my cats." Perry walked out of the gym. Bree and Kyle looked at each other with some fear in her eyes.  
"You think she's joking?" Kyle asked, not able to tell if Perry was being serious or not.  
"I'd rather not take the chance." She said before they both stood up. Bree checked the hall before making sure the gym doors were locked. "This won't take long." She said before using her super speed to finish all the decorating.  
"You should have done that in the first place." Kyle said and Bree just smiled. Kyle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he noticed it, it was his dad. "Shit, it's my dad." He thought out loud. "I'll see you at the dance." He said to Bree before walking out of the school. When he knew no one was looking, he used super speed to get home.

* * *

When Kyle got home, he did his homework first. It was all simple to him so he got it done in what seemed like no time. When he was done, he spent a long time trying to find something in his closet that Bree would like. He really liked her, even with what his father wanted to do. '_Maybe he'll keep her alive?_' He couldn't help but wonder to himself, not wanting anything bad to happen to Bree.  
"What are you doing?" Krane asked his son from the doorway.  
"I'm going to the dance with Bree." Kyle said to his dad.  
"Why? Don't tell me you like the girl." His father said. Kyle didn't say anything, which confirmed his father's thoughts. "You can't."  
"Why?" Kyle asked his dad, speaking up for himself. "Tell me what part of your plan doesn't let me like Bree?" Krane got a little mad, but just put his hands in fists to stop him from harming his son. "You can't stop me from liking her." Krane raised his hand, but didn't do anything. It was enough to make Kyle start to fear his father.  
"You will listen to me." Krane tried to say with calmness. "Or I'll implant the triton app and you'll have no choice." He said and walked out. Kyle just took a deep breath, knowing what the triton app would allow his father to do. He didn't want Bree hurt, especially by his father. '_What should I do?'_ Kyle asked himself with a deep breath and tried to focus on what he should wear.

* * *

Bree was still trying to figure out what dress to wear as the dance got closer. She was nervous because she liked Kyle so it was taking her longer than usual to pick out a dress.  
"Bree?" Tasha asked from the doorway after knocking. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm really nervous Tasha." Bree said. "I really like Kyle and he didn't freak out when he found out about our bionics..." Tasha stepped closer and put her hands on Bree's shoulders.  
"Take a deep breath..." Tasha said and that's what Bree did. "Okay. Everything will be fine." Bree gave Tasha a nod, trying to calm herself. "Let me help you get ready for the dance." Bree smiled at Tasha and let her help.

* * *

The dance was starting and Bree arrived with her siblings before Kyle. Bree stood in the hall, nervous. She looked around but couldn't see Kyle.  
"Do you see Kyle?" Bree asked her brothers, hoping they could.  
"Maybe he's not coming." Leo said and Chase slapped the back of his head. "Oww..." He said before Bree saw Kyle. He was wearing his normal black leather jacket, dress pants and a blue Tshirt underneath. His hair was the way She liked it and it made her blush. Their eyes met and they both started to walk towards each other.  
"Hi." Bree shyly said to him. Kyle just gave her a smile.  
"Hi." He said. "You look beautiful." Kyle added as he looked at the purple dress she was wearing. He held his hand out and Bree took it. He hooked her arm through his and they started towards the gym. All the single girls watched in jealousy, wanting to be with Kyle. Kyle and Bree ignored all the stares as they went to the center of the gym.

* * *

The dance went on and many girls tried to dance with Kyle. He stayed with Bree, which made her feel special. She never had a guy who made her feel like that and it meant more to her that Kyle wasn't scared when Bree and her siblings revealed their bionics.

A slow song started to play and Bree laid her head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle stopped himself from smiling even if he was really happy. At the moment he didn't worry about his father's plan or lying to Bree. He just thought about the two of them together having a peaceful moment. When the song ended, Kyle slowly pulled away.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He whispered to Bree, who gave a nod with a smile. She watched as Kyle walked away.

* * *

Kyle walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes. He stood near the door and saw Bree talking with another guy. They were in the hall near the water fountain and the only other people in the hall. Kyle tried to listen in without making it seem like he was spying. The guy was flirting with Bree. '_He can't flirt with her'_ Kyle thought to himself with a deep breath. He felt a little jealous, but did his best to keep his cool. Kyle didn't watch long because he started to walk towards Bree and the other guy.  
"Hey..." He said to Bree with a small smile before looking at the other guy. When Kyle looked at the other guy, there was jealousy in his eyes.  
"What up dude?" The other guy asked Kyle. "Ethan..." Kyle just gave a small smile and shook hands while using some of his bionic strength. Ethan tried not to show pain, but Kyle knew he felt it. "You got a killer grip." Ethan said before pulling his hand away. He could feel it throb, but didn't show it. "So, anyway..as I was saying..."  
"Let's dance..." Kyle said to Bree.  
"She's talking to me right now." Ethan said and Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, well her boyfriend is here now so shoo." Kyle made a shoo action with his hand, wanting Ethan to leave Bree alone.  
"Are you sure you want to date him?" Ethan asked Bree as he pointed at Kyle. Kyle couldn't hold in the anger and punched Ethan's nose. Bree was shocked, not believing what Kyle did. Ethan ran into Perry's office, crying. A part of Kyle wanted to laugh because Ethan thought that Perry would be there when she didn't have to be.  
"Why did you do that?" Bree asked Kyle.  
"He was flirting with you." Kyle said and Bree scoffed. She started to walk out. "You can't leave, it's raining out."  
"It's better than staying here after you punched a guy." Bree said and Kyle just stood there.

He didn't know what to think, only that he really liked Bree. '_I said I was her boyfriend'_ He thought to himself. Kyle decided at that moment he didn't care about his father's plan or anything else. He used superspeed to catch up to Bree, who wasn't that far away. Her hair was flat and wet from the rain.  
"How did you..." Bree started to ask but Kyle stopped her by giving her a kiss.  
"You look cold." He said after the kiss and took off his leather jacket. "You can keep it. I have others." Bree just looked at him. "Please don't be mad...I just really jealous that he was flirting with you because you're my girl." Bree smiled and reached her hand to the back of Kyle's neck, pulling him close and kissing him.

* * *

**~ I have an idea for the next chapter, but there is really only one part that I don't know about. I want Adam, Bree, and Chase to go on a dangerous mission, but I don't know what the mission should be. It would really help if anyone had any ideas...**

**~ I was thinking that this story could be like an alternate version of season 2, but with maybe some season 2 events. Then I could have a sequel along season 3 with Kyle living with the Davenports. Bree and Kyle would be together at that point...what do you think of that idea? I even have a way to possibly finish this within ten chapters but have a sequel along season 3...depending on peoples thoughts and ideas.**

**~ If anyone wants to help write any scenes for future chapters, or help me co-write any chapters...just PM me. I will give you credit if you help me write a chapter.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update!**_


	6. Mission Gone Wrong

**~ I did some math and I think it's almost two weeks since the first chapter to this chapter. I'll try to do some season 2 events (obviously different) for some filler stuff after this chapter. There will be a sequel along most of season 3 (:**

_UrFriendTheNinja (Guest): I kinda took one of your ideas for this chapter and I'm hoping it will be as fun to read as it was to write (:_

_Ways: I replied to most of your reviews in messages, but not the lasted few. You gave me an idea when it came to Krane's 'abusiveness' (which I really just wanted to come across as anger issues) that is sort of in this chapter that I didn't have planned before. Hopefully it can add to Kyle's bad boy cred in a way. With the Triton App...I cannot say because I know you don't want spoilers...but if it was to be implanted, I'd show that in a big and dramatic reveal. I'm hoping the chapters will just get better and better...hopefully making people excited for the sequel (:_

**~ I hope you like this chapter because I actually had fun writing it (: **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Kyle spent the next day with Bree. They just walked and talked along the beach. He decided to be honest with her and tell her about his bionics. She understood why he hid them, especially when he said his dad would literally blow a gasket if he found out someone knew. A part of Kyle was glad in that moment that his dad worn a cyber cloak with the pretend kidnapping. He also knew that if Bree and the others found out that Krane is his father, they might not trust him again. He didn't let that bother him though because he was happy with Bree.

Kyle and Bree had a lunch date, where Kyle made Bree promise not to tell the others he was bionic until he was ready. At first she didn't agree, but Kyle was persuasive. Kyle went with Bree to her house and they both hung out in the lab. It was better than Kyle's, at least he thought so. He didn't worry about it too much because they decided to have a cyber pong match.

* * *

A week and a half passed, surprisingly fast for Kyle. Bree kept her promise and didn't tell the others about Kyle's bionics. It was their little secret. She liked knowing something about him that no one else knew.

Kyle could also tell that his dad was starting to get more strict with him. Kyle didn't know what to do. He knew his dad was stronger and more dangerous, but he didn't want to give up his relationship with Bree. It was dangerous for Kyle to be as close as he was to Bree, but a part of him didn't care.

Krane kept a careful eye on his son, but at the same time tried to be a good father. He wanted his plans to succeed more than anything and in all truth, would do whatever needed to be done. Nothing and no one would get in his way.

* * *

Kyle had an headset in as watched his girlfriend and her brothers on a mission. It wasn't his first time watching them on a mission, but the first time having a part with helping. He couldn't help wonder what it felt like to go on missions, to use bionics to help people. His dad wanted to take control of the world and didn't care about helping people. Kyle had some of his dad's views, but he could feel himself change since he started to date Bree. A part of him was scared with what his father would do because of it, but he didn't think too much of it because he liked Bree.

* * *

Kyle stood next to Donald at the cyber desk. Leo was a his mission specialist desk. The mission was saving a group of people from a building that caught on fire. It was only a nine story building, each of them taking three floors. Adam took the first three, Chase took the middle three, and Bree took the last three. Kyle kept most of his attention on helping Bree.  
"Be careful." He said through headset, mainly to Bree.

It took a long time, at least it felt that way to Kyle. The fire was easily spreading through the building just as the people were getting rescued. Bree had gotten done with her first two floors faster than the others because of her super speed.  
"What was that?" Donald asked when they all heard a noise.  
"_I don't know..." _Bree said and stopped in her spot. She looked up and saw that a beam was loosening. "_I think the ceiling is starting to come down._"  
"You'll be okay..." Kyle said to his girlfriend before anyone else could say anything.  
"_Kyle..._" Bree said his name and knew by her voice she needed him.  
"Continue to use your super speed and you'll be out of there in no time." Donald said. "Adam and Chase just got done with their floors." He said just as the two finished. Bree was about to use her speed, but tripped...spraining her ankle.  
"_Kyle..."_ Bree said his name again as she looked up and saw the beam was starting to fall right above her "_...help._" Kyle knew it was risky, to reveal his bionics to Donald and Leo. He knew that there would be lots of questions, lots of consequences...but he didn't want to lose Bree. Donald and Leo both looked to Kyle, to see that he disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" Donald asked.

Kyle appeared, thanks to geo-leaping, at the building. He used his super strength to hold the beam up, saving Bree. It took Bree a few seconds to realize she wasn't being crushed. She opened her eyes and saw Kyle saved her. They both gave a small smile and Kyle tossed the beam to the side. He held out his hand and Bree took it. She stood up, glad that Kyle saved her life. Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him.  
"Go...save the others." Kyle said to her as they broke the hug. Bree looked at him for a minute before Bree nodded her head and used her speed to search the remaining floor. Kyle knew that he could geo-leap back..but he wanted to stay to watch over Bree and her sprained ankle. It made sense to him that he could help them finish up while he was there. Kyle followed Bree, but bumped into Chase and Adam.  
"Kyle?" Chase asked, confused. "How did you get here so fast?" Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but saw another beam starting to fall.  
"I'll tell you later." He said. "The four of us have to get out of here. The whole building is coming down." Kyle, Adam and Chase started going in the direction Bree was. Adam and Chase were ahead of Kyle when the beam fell. Kyle stopped and put his hands up to stop it. The other two stopped and turned around. They were just as shocked as Kyle was when they saw that the beam was frozen.  
"How'd you do that?" Adam asked as Kyle looked at his hands after tossing the beam to the side. '_A new ability'_ Kyle thought to himself and put them, palm first, towards some nearby flames. It looked like snow had blasted from his hands and froze the fire. "Woah..." Adam as Kyle went ahead and froze all the flames on the floor.  
"Let's get Bree." Kyle said when the whole floor was frozen.

The three boys ran to where Bree was while listening to Donald through the headset.  
"Bree!" Chase shouted to get her attention.  
"There's a little girl underneath here." She yelled back. "The beam is too hot and heavy." Kyle used his speed to get to Bree.  
"Stand back." Bree took a step back before freezing the beam and lifting it up. Bree went in and picked up the girl.  
"It's going to be okay." Bree said to the girl.  
"Are you super heroes?" The little girl asked Bree and Kyle.  
"Yes we are." Bree decided to say to the little girl. She carefully gave the little girl to Adam as Kyle put the beam down.  
"Let's get out of here." Chase said after doing a scan to make sure no one else was in the building and everyone nodded.

* * *

After getting the little girl to safety, they returned to the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase stepped out of their capsules in regular clothes. Kyle was sitting at the table, trying to think of how to tell them that he was bionic. He knew they wouldn't be afraid of him, but he didn't want to answer too many question that they would have.  
"You're bionic?" Chase asked, referring to what he saw Kyle do at the mission site. Kyle nodded.  
"Yeah..." Kyle said as he looked at Bree. She sat down next to him and saw that she had gotten burned. "Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring the others. Bree gave a small nod and smile as Kyle gently took her wrist. He put his free hand over the burn and used his new freeze ability to heal it.  
"Thanks." She said and kissed his cheek.  
"Kyle?" Donald asked, bringing Kyle's attention away from Bree.  
"I know I should have told you guys, but I would be in so much trouble from my dad if even one person knows." Bree put her hand on Kyle's. "He would blow a gasket if he knew someone knew." Kyle admitted to the Davenports. "Literally, he has one right here..." Kyle pointed to a spot on his neck. "It's disgusting really..." Kyle shrugged.  
"What abilities do you have?" Adam asked.  
"Speed, strength, kinesis, geo-leaping, and the new one." He said before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he saw his screen, he saw a text from his dad.  
'_Home. Now!'_ It said and Kyle stood up.  
"Gotta go home." He took the headset that he was still wearing off and geo-leaped home.

* * *

When Kyle got home, he prepared himself for his father's wrath. He wasn't going to tell his dad what happened during the day...no matter what. It would put Bree in danger and he didn't want that.  
"Where were you all day?" Krane asked his son. Kyle opened his mouth, but Krane continued. "Don't tell me you were with the Davenports..." Kyle shook his head, but Krane could easily tell that his son was lying. They were both taken by surprise when Krane slapped his son. "You are getting too close to her. You will stay away from her...understand?" Kyle nodded his head before his dad let him go upstairs.

Kyle slammed the door to his room knowing that he would have to get better at lying if he was going to continue seeing Bree. He punched the wall, leaving a hole before taking a deep breath. It was his dad he was angry at, mainly for saying he couldn't see Bree. Bree was his girlfriend and he didn't want to stop seeing her. '_I'll have to lie'_ Kyle thought to himself about his father. Krane could tell when his son was lying, so it would be a difficult thing to do...but Kyle didn't care. He wanted to keep seeing Bree and he wasn't going to let his father stop him.

* * *

**~ This was the first chapter in a while that I didn't write in order. I had some of the beggining done, then I started on the mission scenes, and kept going back and forth until the chapter was done.**

**~ Now about 3 weeks, almost a month has passed since chapter 1. I might either do a few months jump, or do some filler chapters. If I do filler chapters, what would you like to see in them? I did have an idea of editing some season 2 events (After Avalanche) for this story...**

**~ There will eventually be a sequel along most of season 3...I even have some stuff planned in my head that happens with the last few episodes (including Rise Of The Secret Soldiers).**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	7. Chapter 7

**~ I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated this story...it almost makes me feel bad about how I ended this chapter...ALMOST.  
~ I can guarantee that there will not be another year before the next chapter, especially with my new found muse.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Since Krane slapped his son, Kyle was trying to be smart. Kyle knew that if his dad knew that he was still seeing Bree, that he would force the triton app on him. It was one of the last things he wanted. Kyle told Bree that had been grounded, which was a lie. He just needed time to figure out what to do.

As the weeks passed, Krane started implanting himself with more bionics. He would have Kyle help. All the bionics started to warp Krane's appearance. The bionics caused veins to appear on Krane's face and Kyle hoped it wouldn't happen to him.

* * *

Kyle walked to school. He wore his normal leather jacket, which he knew Bree liked. He saw her waiting for him right outside the school.  
"Hey." He said before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her.  
"Hey..." Bree said with a smile after the kiss. "What was that for?" Kyle shrugged.  
"I felt like it." Kyle said with a smile. "And after the last few weeks, I needed it." He gave a small smile. Bree smiled back and kissed Kyle.  
"Eww." Leo said as he walked passed. Kyle looked at Leo.  
"Hey, Leo, what happened to your pants?" He asked. Leo looked confused, until he looked down. Leo's pants had fallen around his ankles, revealing his boxers. "I didn't know pink was manly." Kyle said and earned a glare from Bree. "What?" He asked when he saw the look. Leo pulled his pants up.  
"Not cool dude." Leo said to Kyle, knowing he had done it with Molecular Kinesis. Kyle shrugged at Leo's reaction, but didn't move away from Bree. Kyle put his arm back around Bree's waist and pulled her closer.  
"Kyle and Bree, sitting in a tree..." Adam started to sing as he walked by. Kyle took the opportunity to kiss Bree again. Bree didn't want to kiss Kyle back, because of what he did to Leo, but she couldn't help herself.  
"I will never let anything bad ever happen to you." He said to her, wanting to protect her from his father. Bree smiled. They held hands as they walked into the school.

Kyle thought of ways to get around his father's rule throughout the first half of the school day. He wanted to continue seeing Bree, but at the same time he wanted to avoid his father's anger. Kyle wanted to take Bree out on a date, but no matter where he would go, his father would know. He couldn't rely on his siblings to help out, knowing they were under control of the triton app. '_Maybe I could disable my GPS for a little bit'_ Kyle thinks to herself, not knowing if he would get caught.

* * *

He walked to the cafeteria and saw Bree. She was sitting next to her brothers. Bree looked up and saw Kyle. They smiled a little at each other before Kyle sat next to her. Bree broke her sandwich in half and gave Kyle half. Kyle took a bite.  
"This is good." Kyle said to Bree. She smiled a little at Kyle.  
"We're all going to the movies tonight..." Chase said to Kyle "...what to come with?" Kyle looked at Bree and really wanted to say yes.  
"What movie?" Kyle asked.  
"The new Paranormal activity movie." Bree said.  
"So you want me to come incase you get scared?" Kyle asked with his usual smirk towards Bree. Bree blushed and answered with a small smile. "I guess I could sneak out the house for you." Kyle added and kissed her cheek, making her blush more.

* * *

At the warehouse, Kyle was in his little room doing his homework. His plan was to stay in his room, hoping his father wouldn't come in. If he could avoid his father and his siblings, he would sneak off and see the movie with Bree. It was risky, but for Bree...he would do it.

Outside his room, he could hear some of his brothers and sisters train. He didn't see why his dad made them train if they were all being controlled. Kyle shook his head, trying to drown them out as he worked.

* * *

A hour passed and he could still hear them in the hall. It frustrated Kyle, but he knew a way it wouldn't bother him...by going to the movie. Kyle stood up with his phone in his pocket. He slid his door open just enough to see what was going on. Some of the older siblings were sparing and making a little bit of a mess. '_Maybe if I'm lucky...'_ Kyle thought about not getting caught. He closed his door and thought about putting something against it to prevent people from coming in. '_That would make them suspicious'_ He thought to himself, not wanting to risk it.

Kyle made sure he had his leather jacket before geo-leaping out of his room.

* * *

Bree was outside the movie theater, waiting. Adam, Chase and Leo were outside waiting with her. It was getting close to the time the movie was going to show, which worried Bree.  
"Maybe we should just go in..." Chase carefully suggested. Bree shook her head.  
"He'll be here." Bree said, hoping she was right. She really wanted to spend more time with Kyle after the last few weeks. She checked her phone for the time and when she looked up, saw Kyle walking towards them. Bree smiled and ran up to him for a hug. "I knew you'd come." She said.  
"Whatever happens, it's worth to see you smile." Kyle said, showing his soft side to Bree. She smiled. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her.  
"Can we see the movie already?" Leo complained and Kyle chuckled a little. Kyle put his arm around Bree's waist before they went in.

* * *

In the theater, Adam, Chase and Leo sat next to each other. They all shared a large popcorn. Kyle and Bree sat next to each other. They shared a popcorn and a soda. Kyle held onto the popcorn as they watched. He wasn't fazed by any of the scary stuff in the movie, but could tell Bree was. There was a part that made her jump and grab onto Kyle's arm.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the ghosts." Kyle whispered to Bree before kissing the top of her head. Bree smiled and held onto Kyle for the rest of the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over, Kyle was glad he was able to spend time with Bree. He was also glad he could forget, if only for a little bit about his father's anger. All five of them walked out of the movie. Kyle's hand was holding Bree's, not wanting to let go.  
"I have to go home." Kyle said to Bree, not wanting to leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Bree asked and Kyle nodded. Kyle kissed Bree again, holding her as close as he could. '_I really care about you'_ He thinks to himself, but doesn't say it out loud. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

Kyle reluctantly started to walk away. When he walked around the corner, he made sure no one was looking and geo-leaped home.

* * *

Kyle got back to his room. It looked the same and he sighed with relief, thinking things would be different in it. He got a change of clothes and went to the bathroom they had in the warehouse so he could take a shower.

It started to worry him when he noticed none of his siblings were out. '_Maybe they're in their capsules'_ He thinks to himself. '_I'm being paranoid'_ Kyle tries to tell himself as he takes his shower.

When Kyle was done with his shower, he put on black pajama pants and a red tshirt. He walked back to his room, looking around the warehouse as he did. There was spots were it was messy, which was nothing new. Tech laid all over the place, which was all a part of stuff his father was working on.

Kyle slid his door opened and closed it when he got to his room. He laid on his bed and sighed. '_Maybe it will be okay'_ Kyle thought to himself, even though he knew his father would be pissed if he ever found out.

* * *

Kyle was fast asleep when his father slowly slid open his bedroom door. Krane stood there and watched his son sleep with a tablet in hand.  
"I told you not to see her again." Krane whispered before pressing a button on the tablet. Kyle's eyes shot open and glowed green.

* * *

**~ There was a few scenes that I edit a little bit before posting because as I re-read it, it wasn't the right time for those things to happen.  
~ The movie they went to see is '_Paranormal Activity: The Marked ones_'**

**~ I was having a hard time writing this chapter because I had a block. I didn't want to go to the big idea I had for this story, but I also didn't want it to be a boring chapter. I decided to do a little bit of Kyle/Bree bonding while a bit of a cliffhanger that will be shown more in later chapters.**

**~ The next chapter might be a shorter chapter. The following chapters will be influenced by the first half of season 3 (up to _You Posted What?!_) I have plans on how I want to write _Rise Of The Secret Soldiers_ with Kyle mixed in.**

**~ Please tell me what you think of this chapter. It would mean a lot.**

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	8. Sink Or Swim

**~ I told you there wouldn't be another year wait for a chapter (:**

**~ This chapter marks the beginning of the season 3 influenced chapters. THey might be shorter for a little while, but the closer I get to the events of '_You Posted What?_' the longer I hope they will be.**

**~ This chapter is mainly events of _'Sink Or Swim_' but without Kyle. He is mentioned many times until he actually shows up in the chapter. I hope you don't mind by the time you've finished reading the chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

A few weeks had passed. They haven't seen or heard from Kyle during that time. It really worried Bree, but the others shrugged it off. They thought that he might be sick or taking a break from everything. Bree didn't listen to them. The occasional mission and training distracted her.

The last day of the school year and still no word from Kyle. Bree sighed and tried not to think about it. She had other things to worry about.

They had to avoid the metal detectors, which caused Adam to use his blast wave. It destroyed some of the school and put Perry in danger. They saved her, but in doing so they revealed their bionics to her. Adam, Bree and Chase decided to go on the run, believing the FBI would be after them.

Adam, Bree and Chase stayed near each other as they went on a fishing boat. As Chase bickered with Adam, Bree couldn't help but worry about Kyle.

* * *

They were on the boat for hours before being rescued by Donald. They quickly climbed up a ladder to the helicopter. After tossing the ladder off, they were relieved.  
"Hey, Mr. Davenport...where is Leo?" Chase asked.  
"Oh, he's waiting at one of my island facilities." He told Chase. Chase leaned back. Donald looked at the teens with his hands still on the wheel. "Relax guys, you're safe."  
"Any word from Kyle?" Bree asked.  
"I'm sorry, no." Donald said and looked back towards the front. "I'm sure he's okay." He added.

* * *

Donald flew them to an island where a warehouse was. He went in first with the teens following. Adam was near Bree, trying to be a good big brother. He had his arm with comfort around her shoulder. Chase was standing in front of them. He looked around and felt that something was wrong.  
"Uh...Mr. Davenport, where's Leo?" Chase asked. Adam and Bree looked over to Donald, who was leaning against a table.  
"Yeah...about that..." Donald touched a spot right under his ear. His face changed and revealed that he was really their father, Douglas. "I lied."  
"Woah, awesome mask Mr. Davenport." Adam said. "He looks just like his evil brother who captured us..." He said towards his siblings.  
"That _is_ his evil brother." Bree said to Adam.  
"And he _did_ just capture us." Chase added on.  
"Oh..." Adam said.  
"I don't get it." Chase said to Douglas. "I thought you were in an ice cube in Mr. Davenport's warehouse. How did you get out?" Chase asked.  
"I may have had some help..." Douglas said, not saying who helped him.  
"It doesn't matter. We'll destroy this rat trap just like your last one." Bree said to him.  
"Yeah, thanks for that." Douglas said with sarcasm. "I didn't even have time to backup my music. Twenty years of up-tempo jazz, gone!" It was obvious that he was over-reacting about the music.  
"I know something else that's going to be gone..." Chase said as he stares at Douglas.  
"Yeah...let's get his reggae to." Chase looks at Adam and sighs.  
"Get him." Bree said, wanting to get out of there and somewhere safe.  
"Now!" Douglas yells, which makes the teens turn their attention to a tall figure walking in. He had a hoodie on and a basic white mask hiding his face. The man held out his hand and shot lightning at the teens, knocking them out.

* * *

Douglas watched his kids, waiting for them to wake up.  
"Wakey-wakey. Eggs and bakey." Douglas said as he saw one of the teens start to wake up. "Actually, it's just an expression. All we have to eat around here are nuts, berries and the occasional barbecued iguana." Douglas had a grossed out expression on his face. Adam, Bree, and Chase slowly stand up.  
"Taunting us with non-existent breakfast foods?" Adam asked. "You really are evil..." Douglas shrugged with a small smirk, not denying it.  
"Who was that guy?" Chase asked.  
"Oh, that's right..." Douglas said like he forgot. "He looked a lot different the last time you saw each other..." The figure stood in front of the teens. He reached up and slowly took off the mask. Adam, Bree and Chase all got in a fighting stance as they recognized him. It was Victor Krane. Krane reached his hand up and lightly pressed his neck. His faced changed to his normal bald head. The change also revealed the veins on his face and the gasket on his neck. "That's how he actually looks. You see, after I was booted from Davenport Industries, I needed cash to continue my research. Luckily, I found Victor here..." He got a look from Krane "... Krane." Douglas said. He never asked why he prefered being called by his last name and not his first. Douglas looked at Krane. "Dude, I have to get you into a dermatologist." He reached up to touch Krane's face, but backed away when Krane looked at him.  
"What is that stuff all over his face?" Bree asked.  
"He implants every piece of bionic technology I design to make himself more powerful." Douglas tells the teens.  
"It's not all for me..." Krane says. The teens looked confused as Krane snapped his fingers.

Everyone looked to see a teenage boy walking into the area where they were. His boots, jeans, Tshirt and leather jacket were all black. His face was emotionless as he stood next to Krane and looked up at the teens with glowing green eyes. Bree's eyes widened when she realized who it was.  
"Kyle..." She whispered in disbelief. Bree stepped forward, but was shocked back. She noticed that there was rings stopping her and her brothers from moving from their spots.  
"That ungrateful son of mine would rather spend time with you than help me." Krane said with disapproval in his voice.  
"Wait, he's your son?" Chase asked Krane. He looked between Krane and Kyle.  
"What did you do to him?" Bree asked Krane with some anger. Krane chuckled.  
"The triton app is a beautiful thing." Krane said. "You see, I gave him a chance to rule alongside us, but he screwed it up by falling for you." He looked at Bree. Something went through the veins Krane's face. "We have work to do." Krane said to Douglas before they walked away, leaving all the teens alone.

Kyle stayed standing, nothing about him changing. Bree looked at him with worry.  
"Kyle..." She said, trying to get him to hear her "...it's me." Kyle's head moved very little towards Bree. His expression didn't change as he green eyes met Bree's brown ones.  
"It's no use Bree." Chase said. "Krane is controlling him." Bree didn't look away from Kyle. "We need to get out of here." He said towards Adam.  
"How?" Adam asked before touching the rings. His hand jolted back before shaking it. "Oww." Douglas returned and shook his head a little at Kyle.  
"This kid freaks me out." Douglas said to his kids. "Don't try and escape. You can't. They are titanium energy rings. They create an impenetrable force field that nothing can escape."  
"What do you want with us this time?" Chase asked as Adam stood in front of Bree, attempting to protect her incase Krane would make Kyle try something.  
"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that." Douglas said. "First I tell you my plan, then something goes wrong, then you use it against me...not going to happen!"  
"It doesn't matter what you're planning anyway." Chase said. "I'm sure that Mr. Davenport is looking for us already. He'll be here any minute to take us home.  
"Oh yeah, there's no place like home." Douglas chuckled before grabing a tablet that was sitting on the table behind him. "No seriously, there's no place like home." He held the tablet so his kids could see. "I blew it up." Bree looked away from Kyle and looked at the tablet and gasped.  
"You destroyed our lab?" She asked.  
"You destroyed mine first." Douglas said in his defence. Adam once again held Bree close to himself for comfort. It was mainly for himself.  
"Kyle!" They heard Krane shout for his son. Bree looked at Kyle and watched as he walked away. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase escaped after getting a hologram message from Donald. Once they got back to their house, their new triton apps were activated. Donald and Leo worked together to disable Chase's. Chase in turn disabled Adam and Bree's.

After everything was settled and they saw the lab in person, Bree told them about Kyle. Donald held her and promised after they got a new lab, they would take care of Krane and help Kyle.

* * *

**~ So like I said, it's from _Sink Or Swim_. I hope I changed some parts enough to keep it intreasting. If I didn't, let me know.**

**~ They know now that Krane is Kyle's father. That doesn't matter right now to Bree because she still cares for him. She will eventually get him back. In my mind it's before '_Rise Of The Secret Soldiers_' because of a scene in my head between Kyle and his father.**

**~ I was thinking that the next chapter would be inspired a little by the episode '_Taken_' and hopefully some other season 3 stuff that happens before _'You Posted What?_' If you have any ideas for what I could do for chapters that would be more original, please don't be afraid to share.**

**~ My other Lab Rats story '_The Forgotten Davenport_' should be updated within a few days. If you haven't read that one yet, please check it out.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	9. Taken

**~ So, I decided to update this now instead of waiting until I was done with the next chapter for The Forgotten Davenport.**

**~ As you can tell by the title, this chapter is the season 3 episode Taken.**  
**~ This is also the longest chapter for the story so far (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

After showing off the motorcycle, Donald pulled Bree to the side. She was still worried about Kyle and was trying to find him.  
"I will use the motorcycle to help find him." Donald said to her. Bree nodded her head and they hugged.  
"Thank you." She said before returning to the lab.

* * *

Kyle stood in a different warehouse with his father. His condition unchanged. Kyle walked over to his father, who was laying on a table. He connected some cords and flipped some switches. Krane watched his son, feeling a sliver of regret for controlling his son. It went away as soon as he remembered that Kyle would have chosen Bree over his family. His son stood at a switch, waiting for a signal from Krane. Krane nodded to his son, who pulled down the switch. Electricity flowed through to Krane, helping give him more bionic abilities. He screamed as some of the lights flickered from the power surge.

* * *

After Krane was done adding bionics to himself, he made Kyle work on a machine he would need later. He watched his son work as Douglas walked in with a bag of groceries.  
"Hey sorry I'm late I..." Douglas starts to say as he looked at the bag he was carrying "...was at the grocery store, the girl from the deli says hello." He gave a point to Krane with a small smile as he put down the bag.  
"Nice try... I know where you've been." Krane said before signaling Kyle to come over.  
"Yeah, you got me." Douglas said as Kyle stood near them. "I talked to the kid, but I was trying to turn him over to our side." Douglas chuckled a little.  
"Our side?" Krane let out an evil chuckle. "I work alone now. I don't need you anymore."  
"Okay...well, you could have told me that before I gave you my share of this month's rent." Douglas looked between Kyle and Krane. "Well, I...uh, I guess I'll get going then." Douglas starts walking away. Kyle lifted his arm, which stopped Douglas from leaving. He was using Molecular Kinesis under his father's control to choke Douglas. He was lifted a bit into the air. Douglas's head tilted to the side before he was thrown.  
"We got work to do." Krane said to his son before making him follow, leaving Douglas laying on the ground.

* * *

Krane and Kyle split up. Krane went after Tasha while he made his son go after Leo. Kyle watched Leo from a distance, waiting for a moment. He moved his head to the side like he was listening to something. Kyle moved his head back to see Leo still walking. He sped up in front of Leo.  
"Ahh..." Leo jumped back and screamed. "...You!" Leo turned around, only to see that Kyle sped to stop him. Kyle looked in Leo's eyes before hitting him hard on the head, knocking him out. He caught Leo before he hit the ground. Kyle threw him over his shoulder before speeding back to the warehouse.

* * *

Kyle walked in with Leo over his shoulder before standing him against a pole. He starts to tie him up when Krane walks in with Tasha.  
"Good job." Krane said to his son, despite it was what he ordered his son to do.  
"Leo?" Tasha asked when she saw her son.  
"Quiet!" Krane threatened as he worked with his son to tie them both up.

Leo groaned as he started to wake up.  
"Leo?" Tasha asked, tied to the same pole as Leo. "Are you okay?"  
"Mom?" Leo groaned and Tasha smiled to herself a little.  
"Quiet!" Krane said to the both of them before turning his attention to his son. "Get the video ready..." He ordered. Kyle nodded and went over to the laptop. He set up a video stream and hacked into the Davenport's system.

The new Davenport lab showed up on the screen and Kyle looked at it, seeing Bree standing near her siblings. He was out of view of the camera, which was aimed at Leo and Tasha.  
"Help!" Tasha yelled since Leo was still waking up from his head.

In the lab, they all looked at the screen to see Tasha and Leo tied up.  
"I knew it." Donald said when he saw the screen. "Douglas has them." They were surprised when Krane stepped into view.  
"Guess again."  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there..." Chase says to Leo and Tasha.  
"Chase, don't make promises you can't keep." Adam said, which earned a glare from his brother.  
"So...you're Kyle's father...Victor Krane." Donald said when he steps in front of the kids. "Love the face, do you get all the premium channels on that thing or...?"  
"Enough!" Krane said to Donald. "Hand over the bionic kids." He demanded.  
"Not gonna happen." Donald said.  
"This isn't a game." Krane said. "I've sent you my coordinates. They have ten minutes to get here or...your family will be downsized." Kyle stood up and was shown the screen.  
"Kyle..." Bree said with a small smile, glad that he was at least physically okay. Chase put his hand on Bree's shoulder.  
"And he will do it." Krane said, referring to Kyle, who was standing near Tasha and Leo.  
"Donald?!" Tasha yells before Kyle shot electricity at the laptop, frying it and turning off the camera.

Chase went over to a tablet and realized the coordinates are similar.  
"They are the same when he 'kidnapped' Kyle..." Chase said.  
"We have to go..." Bree said. She knew a way to get Kyle out of the triton app and she knew she could do it. Donald went over to Bree.  
"This one, I can do." Donald said to the kids.

* * *

In the warehouse, Kyle pushed Leo and Krane pushed Tasha. Kyle had both of Leo's hands behind his back, which was easy for him.  
"I am a fairly well-known TV personality and this could bring a lot of heat your way." Tasha said to Krane, attempting to get out of his grasp.  
"I've seen you reporting." Krane said to her, easily keeping her in hand. "I'm doing the world a favor." He pushes Tasha into the machine Kyle was working on earlier.  
"Hey!" Leo said because of how Krane treated his mom. "If you hurt my family, I will hunt you down." He said, trying to stand up to Krane. "So you better take me out to..." Krane chuckled.  
"Oh please, you? You're no threat." Krane said. "Although it was interesting to see your reaction when I made my son try to flirt with you." He added before Kyle pushed him into the machine and slammed the door closed.  
"Adam, Bree and Chase will be here any minute and they will take care of you!" Tasha said because of the small opening that let them speak.  
"No they won't." Krane said to her. "Your egocentric husband will try to be the hero and play right into my hands."

The door to the warehouse slammed open, revealing Donald in a leather looking suit. Kyle stood in front of the machine, his head turned towards Donald.  
"Haha!" Donald said, trying to make him sound triumphant. The door swung back and closed right in Donald's face. Krane looked at Tasha and Leo, giving them a '_told you so'_ look before the door opened again. Donald stepped in before the door slammed shut. "Sorry I'm late." He said, mainly towards Tasha and Leo.  
"No." Krane said with an evil chuckle. "You're right on time." Donald aimed a blaster that was on his wrist towards Krane. A read laser came from it, hitting Krane. He bent down in pain before moving his hand in the way of the laser. Donald looked surprised when Krane slowly stood up, siphoning the power from the laser.  
"What's happening?" Leo asked from inside the machine.  
"I don't know how he's doing it, but he's draining all the power from my blaster!" Donald said back. After a few minutes the laser was gone. Donald looked at his blaster and hit it a few times before realizing it was useless. "Okay, well that was the main thrust of my plan." He said before taking a fighting stance. "I guess it's gonna be hand-to-hand combat!"  
"And we're doomed." Leo said and his mom nods in agreement. Kyle went over to Donald, blocking him from hitting Krane. Kyle was easily able to knock Donald down to the ground. When he tried to get up, Kyle used Molecular kinesis to keep him down.  
"I figured you'd say that, so I'm going to give you a choice..." Krane starts to say as Donald struggles against Kyle's bionics "...Adam, Bree, and Chase..." He looked towards Leo and Tasha "..or them. It's up to you."  
"I'll never make that choice." Donald said to Krane.  
"How about now?" Krane asked before pressing a button. A red light begins to shine in the machine. The inside starts to get warmer.  
"What is that?" Tasha asked.  
"An exothermic energy field. It's like a microwave. Good for chicken." He stops and looks at Donald. "Bad for humans..." Krane chuckled before looking at Kyle. He gave a silent signal to let Donald up. "They should be well done in about...six minutes." An evil smirk appeared on Krane's face.  
"Just let them go, take me instead." Donald said, not wanting his wife and step-son to be hurt more than they have been.  
"That wouldn't be as much fun." Krane said. "But you can stop this. All you have to do is turn off the security perimeter." Donald didn't say anything. "Tick-tock."

A few minutes pass and inside the machine, it is getting boiling. Leo starts pounding on the pounding on the door, trying to get out. Donald stepped towards Krane.  
"Stop!" He said. "They have nothing to do with it." Donald just wanted them to get out.  
"And yet, they seem to have everything to do with it." Krane said with a smirk.  
"Don't give in Big D!" Leo said from inside the machine, despite how hot and sweaty he was. "We can take it.  
"Really?" Krane asked and had his son turn up the heat with the remote control.  
"Okay..." Leo said and slowly took off his jacket. "Yeah, that burns."  
"Stop talking to him." Tasha said to her son when he started to fan himself with his jacket.  
"You're running out of time." Krane warned Donald.  
"Just stop!" Donald said and knocked the remote out of Kyle's hands. Kyle pushed Donald down, holding him by the neck. His eyes still green from the triton app.  
"I thought you were smarter than this." Krane said as he looked down on Donald. "You will never beat me. Give me Adam, Bree and Chase or you will lose everything..." Krane gave a signal and Kyle pushed Donald down. His arm hit the corner of the machine, which would leave a big bruise. The bracelet Donald was wearing beeped. He stood and quickly put his hand over it. "What's that?" Krane asked even though he had a feeling.  
"Nothing, my fantasy football team is winning." Donald said and fakes a smile. He starts tapping the bracelet.  
'_Lab security perimeter disengaged'_ A voice from the bracelet said.  
"Why did you turn it off?" Leo asked.  
"I didn't!" Donald said. Krane laughed as he stood near his son. "It's okay, I can re-arm it from here."  
"Too late." Krane said and geo-leaped away with Kyle.

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase were about to leave the lab when they turned. They saw Krane with Kyle at his side.  
"Not so fast!" Krane said to them. Bree couldn't help but notice Kyle. She looked at him and tried to have her feelings for him distract her.  
"Quick, turn the fence back on." Adam whispered and Chase shook his head a little. Chase moved into a fighting stance, followed by his siblings.  
"So, how would you like your lives to end?" Krane asked the Davenport kids.  
"Living on Mars." Adam answered. "Accidentally take off my helmet." Krane stared at him. "Get him." Adam used his laser eyes. Krane easily blocked it with just his hand. Bree goes towards a desk, but is blocked by Kyle.  
"Kyle...you don't want to do this..." Bree said to him, which made Krane chuckle.  
"He can't hear you..." Krane said to Bree, who was still staring at Kyle. Chase took the chance and tried to attack Krane. Krane put his hand out, catching Chase's hand. Chase used his free hand to try and punch Krane's stomach, but was thrown back.  
"Don't touch my brother like that." Adam growled and went after Krane.

Bree stared at Kyle. They started to circle each other, Kyle still being controlled. His eyes still glowed bright green. Bree saw Chase being tossed out the corner of her eye. She glanced over, which left her defences down. Kyle created a plasma grenade and threw it at her stomach. She groaned as she moved a few feet back.  
"Kyle.." Bree looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "..please. You have to remember me." Kyle stepped closer to Bree. "It's me.. .Bree." Kyle stared at Bree and she swore she saw a flicker of weakness in the triton app. He took another step towards her and put out his hand. Kyle started forming a plasma grenade. Adam saw and used laser eyes to stop Kyle. They hit Kyle's shoulder, making Kyle look towards Adam. He started to walk towards him, but was tackled down. Adam and Chase got knocked down by Krane. Kyle looked at who tackled him and it was Bree. "Remember the dance?" Bree asked. "You punched a guy because he flirted with me..." Before Bree got a reaction, Krane used Molecular Kinesis to throw her off. Kyle stood up and stared down at Bree.  
"Well, this has been fun." Krane said with an evil laugh. "But all good things..." He puts his hands out and starts to create an energy ball "...must come to an end!" The ball gets bigger, but then disappears when Krane is hit by a laser ball. He is sent flying back, making him groan in pain.  
"Hi kids." Douglas said, revealing he was there with a big gun. "Good to see you!" Kyle goes after him, which makes Douglas shoot him. Kyle flies back. His arm hits the cyberdesk and a crack could be heard. He gets back up, still controlled and not phased by the now broken arm. He goes after Douglas again, this time being blocked by Bree.  
"Kyle, please..." She said and he surprisingly stops. "You don't have to do this..." It seemed like Kyle was listening to Bree. She took a small step closer, not seeing Krane got up.  
"I thought we finished you!" Krane growled to Douglas.  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted you to think." Douglas said with a little chuckle. "I'm getting pretty good at faking my own death." He looked between Kyle and Krane. "And what to you mean by we? You've been making him to all your dirty work." Douglas and Krane both looked at Kyle. They saw that Bree was standing inches in front of him.  
"Kyle?" She asked in a whisper and carefully reached up to cup his face. Bree was able to touch it, but was shocked when she felt a pain in her stomach. Kyle had punched her and she stumbled back, falling into Adam's arms. Bree looked at Kyle with shock, sure that she could have gotten through to him. Douglas aimed his gun at Kyle and shot another ball at him. This time he hit his head and was knocked out.  
"I knew he was weak." Krane growled as he glanced at his son.  
"Guys..." They heard Donald and everyone glanced at him. Krane took the chance and geo-leaped out, without Kyle.

* * *

**~ I had more to add to the end of the chapter, but I felt like it was good where I did end it. I'm just editing the scene and using it for the next chapter.**

**~ I wanted to show how cruel I view Krane. I think if he didn't want to take over the world, he might be an okay father..but that's not the case. Having him control his own son with the triton app and then leaving him in the Davenport's lab shows what kind of person I believe he is.**  
**~ Bree was (I think) almost able to talk Kyle out of the triton app, but Krane was by them...ruining the chance. There will be some tension between them in the next chapter because of what Krane made him do and because of his injuries. I have a certain way I want Kyle to act based on how I write him in a roleplay in a similar situation.**

**~ The next chapter will be more original...so if you have any scenes you want in it, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	10. Aftermath

**~ It felt like it took me a long time to write this chapter.  
~ With the Author's note, this is offically the longest chapter of the story so far (:**

**~ Just a heads up...the chapter might seem a little boring, but I feel like it includes important insight on Kyle's character. Plus it does have some aftermath from the fight and Krane controlling Kyle.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
~Flashback~  
**__  
After Douglas left, there was silence for a few minutes before Donald turned to Chase and Adam.  
"Is everyone okay?" Donald asked.  
"Yeah..." Chase said after looking at Adam.  
"How could he..." Bree started to say when she saw Kyle was still unconscious "...how could he leave his own son?" Donald was confused for a second before looking towards Bree. She was standing near Kyle. Donald sighed and shook his head.  
"Krane is obviously a madman." He said before going towards Bree. "Don't worry." Donald put his hand on Bree's shoulder. "We'll take care of him." He added. Donald was unsure about having Kyle in the house after finding Krane is his father, but Krane obviously didn't care about his own son.  
__**~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

Kyle was laying on a bed. He had some pads hooked up to monitor his vitals. His eyes started to open. Kyle yawned, like he was waking up from sleeping. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized he wasn't in his room at the warehouse. He tried to move into a sitting position, but felt pain from his arm. Kyle looked and saw his right arm was in a sling. '_What happened?'_ He asked himself before hearing footsteps. The door opened a little and Kyle couldn't help but be more confused.  
"Bree?" He asked when he saw her. Bree smiled a little. "Where am I?"  
"Mr. Davenport, he's awake!" Bree yelled before going to Kyle.  
"Hey..." She quietly said to him.  
"...Bree, where am I?" He repeated.  
"You're in our lab." Bree said. "Our new one." Kyle looked at her, trying not to be confused.  
"...what happened?"  
"Douglas blew it up..."  
"No, I mean with me." Kyle said, referring to his arm. Bree gave him a sad look.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Kyle was confused for a minute.  
"Going to bed." Kyle answered. "After sneaking out to the movie to see you." Bree gave him a sad look. He instantly knew something was wrong. "Triton app?" He asked and Bree gave a reluctant nod. "How long?"  
"Little over a month." Bree said before Donald walked in. He was a little untrusting of Kyle because he was Krane's son, but he was taking a chance.  
"It took us awhile, but we disabled the triton app." Donald told Kyle. He walked closer to Kyle and checked his vitals. "How are you feeling?" Kyle looked at Donald, not answering right away.  
"Sore." Kyle answered, referring to his arm.  
"Once we put your chip back in, the enhanced healing should help heal your arm." Donald said. "It should only take a month at most for it to heal." Kyle looked at his arm and sighed. He felt Bree hold his good hand and he held hers back. "Well, everything looks good..." Donald starts to say. "Are you hungry?" Kyle nodded. Bree smiled and sped out to get food for Kyle.  
"What happened?" Kyle asked Donald, sure Bree would keep out some details.  
"Your father made you kidnap Leo and fight the others." Donald gave a simple summary. He wasn't sure what else Krane made him do, so he didn't say anything. "I'll have to check the back of your head later. You bumped it pretty hard after you got shot." Kyle gave a confused look. "I looked at the security footage of the fight..." Bree returned with some sandwiches. Kyle looked at Bree and faked a smile. He was worried, but didn't let it show. Donald looked between Kyle and Bree before letting them be alone.

* * *

After Kyle was done eating, Donald came back in the room. Donald gave Kyle some pain pills, mentally yelling at his brother.  
"Be careful with it." Donald told Kyle. "If you strain it or hurt it more, it will take longer to heal." Kyle nodded his head.  
"Why are you helping me?" Kyle couldn't help but ask. Donald took a deep breath. He looked at Kyle for the longest time before he answered.  
"Because of Bree." Donald said, giving the simple answer. Kyle couldn't help but think of Bree. He mentally smiled at the thought of her. "Lets get you off that bed..." Kyle used his good arm to move himself and sit at the edge. He put his feet on the ground and slowly stood. He as careful, not wanting to fall down. Kyle was able to stand, but felt a little dizzy. Donald held his hands out to hold Kyle up.  
"I'm okay." Kyle said, not wanting the help. Donald looked at him, not believing him. He could see the look on Kyle's face. There was pain and yet determination to stand by himself. Donald let him stand as he stepped towards the door.  
"I'll check your head in here..." Donald pointed in the direction where the lab was, but Kyle couldn't see it from where he was. "Then we'll put your chip back in." Kyle gave a nod and started to follow Donald.

Kyle walked into a big room and saw the lab. He stopped and looked around. It had more space than the old lab. '_It looks new'_ He thinks to himself as he looked. He prefered the look of the warehouses his dad had, but the new stuff was a nice chance.  
"Over here..." Donald said, which got Kyle's attention. Kyle walked over to a table and sat in a chair. Donald stood behind him with a piece of tech and scanned his head. "Well, you might have a headache, but you should be good."  
"And my chip?" Kyle asked, wanting it in.  
"You'll have it back before the end of the week." Donald said and Kyle was shocked.  
"The end of the week?" He asked. Kyle was bionic for as long as he could remember. '_What can I do it I'm not bionic?'_ He asked himself as he looked at Donald.  
"...I was thinking that I should change your GPS so your father can't find you." Kyle looked down.  
"It doesn't matter what you do, he'll always find me." The way he said it made Donald think he was sad, but he didn't say anything.

Kyle stood up and Donald watched him walk away.

* * *

Kyle found his way upstairs. He walked towards the couch before being almost tackled.  
"You're up." Bree said as she hugged him.  
"You knew I was..." Kyle said, ignoring the pain in his arm.  
"I didn't know you'd be out of bed." Bree said as she looked at him. Kyle gave her a small smile.  
"I'm fine." Kyle gave a small smile before walking around Bree and sitting on the couch. She could tell that he was trying to hide the pain.  
"Do you want anything?" Kyle thought for a minute. He could tell her he could use an advil or something, but he didn't want to worry her.  
"You." Bree smiled and sat next to Kyle.  
"You're so sweet." She said and kissed his cheek. Bree laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his good arm around her.

Kyle stared at the tv, which wasn't on. His mind wandered to what could have happened during the fight.  
"What did I do?" Kyle asked Bree. "What did he make me do?" Bree took a deep breath, not wanting to tell Kyle. She didn't know that Donald told him some stuff already.  
"Do you really want to know?" Bree asked and Kyle nodded. "He made you kidnap Leo and fight us."  
"Did I hurt you?" Kyle asked after a few moments. Bree didn't answer right away, which gave him a bad feeling. "How bad?"  
"Don't worry about it." Kyle moved his arm and scooted so he could look at Bree.  
"Show me." Kyle said and stared at her until she sighed. Bree looked at Kyle, not wanting to show him. They stared at each other for a while before Bree gave in and lightly lifted up her shirt. She showed her stomach, which revealed a bruise. Bree quickly put her shirt back down.  
"It wasn't you." Bree said, trying to reassure Kyle. "And it doesn't even hurt..." She held his good hand with both of hers. "It's okay." Kyle nodded his head, still thinking about the fact he hurt Bree.  
"I think I'm going to take a walk..." Kyle said and got up. Bree sighed.  
"Do you want company?" Kyle shook his head.  
"I can walk by myself." He said before walking out of the house. Bree sighed and wanted to go after him, but didn't.

* * *

Kyle walked down a street, trying not to think about anything. He couldn't believe that his dad controlled him with the triton app. A part of him knew it would have happened, but he never wanted to admit it. Kyle looked around. He noticed that he had walked quite a distance away from the Davenport's house. Kyle looked ahead and noticed one of his dad's warehouses in the distance. He debated if he should go in or not, but he started walking towards it out of reflex.

Once Kyle was inside, he noticed most of the stuff was cleared out. He sighed and looked around, seeing some older tech and a few things that Krane didn't bother to take out. Kyle started to walk a familiar path to where his room would have been. He stood in front of the sliding door and put his good hand against it.  
"Do I want to...?" Kyle asked himself outloud. He took a deep breath and slowly slid open the door. The room seemed practically untouched, the same as Kyle remembered. '_He's left me behind'_ Kyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_He's my dad and he left me...'_ Kyle shook his head and punched a nearby wall with his good hand. The impact caused caused his hand to hurt, almost making him hiss in pain. He shook his hand, trying to ignore the pain as he stepped into his room. It just had a bed, capsule, dresser, desk, and a tiny bathroom. There was no windows, the only light would come from a lamp in the room. Kyle sighed as he looked around his room.

Kyle left his room for a moment, searching for something to put stuff in. He eventually found a garbage bag, which he brought back to his room. Kyle took what he could of his clothes and some of his other stuff and tossed them in the bag. He started to get tired, but pushed through it. When he filled the bag, he tossed it over his good shoulder and walked out. He was determined to get back to the Davenport's without passing out and without getting lost.

* * *

It was dark when Kyle eventually got back to the Davenport's house. He walked right in the front door, not seeing the others were eating in the dining area. He dropped his bag on the floor. It opened and some of his clothes fell out as he sat on the couch. Kyle took his shoes off and moved into a laying position on the couch. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kyle woke up to the smell of bacon. His stomach growled before he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked towards the kitchen area. He saw Tasha cooking. Kyle didn't say anything before standing up.  
"...Where's a bathroom?" Kyle asked, never getting a tour of the place. Tasha was a little surprised to hear him.  
"Upstairs." Tasha said as she looked towards him. "Third door on the left." Kyle nodded his head in thanks before looking where he put his clothes. They were in a neater pile, which was ruined when he went in with his good hand. Kyle managed to pull out some clothes. He tried to carry the clothes as he looked for the bathroom.

Kyle managed to get to the bathroom without getting lost. He closed and locked the door behind him before looking at himself in the mirror. His reflection showed that he was tired and that there was a few cuts on his face. He couldn't help but wonder what his dad made him do that the Davenports didn't know about. Kyle's eyes went to his arm that was still in the sling. He slowly took his shirt off, being careful of his arm. He was a little surprised to see bruises over his chest. Some of them were fading, but a few looked fresh. Kyle stared at them for a while before slowly taking his arm out of the sling. It hurt and he knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to get a better look at it.

It was bruised and swollen around where the break was. Kyle gently touched it and realized it was still tender. He sighed and slowly gave himself a sponge bath. It was a little hard because of his broken arm, but he needed to do it himself.

* * *

When Kyle was done, he had put his dirty clothes on a neat-like pile in the bathroom, not knowing what to do with it. He walked down the stairs and saw that Bree was now at the table. She looked at him and smiled when their eyes met.  
"How are you?" Bree asked.  
"Hungry." Kyle answered as he walked closer. He looked at Tasha, who was making scrambled eggs. "Thank you." Kyle said to her, knowing she was married to Donald. She could have easily convinced Donald not to help Kyle. Tasha nodded at Kyle before he sat next to Bree. Bree held Kyle's good hand with a smile.

As Tasha cooked, she didn't know what to think of Kyle staying with them. She knew that he had been controlled, but he still hurt Leo. Tasha was only giving Kyle a chance because Donald talked her into it. It was also because Bree cared about Kyle and Tasha saw Bree as her own daughter.

* * *

After breakfast while Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were at school, Kyle was in the lab. He was sitting on a stool while Donald was behind him. Donald had a small device in his hand, which had Kyle's chip.  
"You're going to feel a pinch..." Donald said before putting the device to the back of Kyle's neck. There was a click and Kyle felt the pinch. "Okay..." Donald sighed "...you have your chip back." Kyle tested it out by lifting something in the air with molecular kinesis. When he was satisfied, he set the item back down. Donald put the device down and walked around the lab, looking for something.

Kyle stood up and looked behind him. He looked at how new the capsules looked and realized something. '_One, two three..'_ He counted each capsule and was surprised when there was a fourth.  
"Uh...Mr. Davenport?" Kyle asked and got Donald's attention. Donald looked towards him. "Why is there four capsules?" Donald looked between the capsules and Kyle.  
"Oh, yeah...I stayed up late last night to finish it." Donald said. "Bree helped." He stepped closer to Kyle. "It's for you." Kyle looked at him with surprise.  
"For me?" Kyle asked.  
"Yeah..I...we figured since it's likely you'll stay here," Donald started to say "...you'll need a capsule." Kyle looked between Donald and the capsules. "This is Adam's." Donald said as he pointed at the capsule on far right. "Chase's." He pointed to the next one. "Bree's and yours." Donald pointed at the last two that were on the far left. "That is, if you want to stay." Kyle looked at the capsule that would be his.  
"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Kyle said, trying not to seem affected by his dad leaving him behind.  
"Okay, well whenever you're ready I'll give you an official tour so you know your way around." Kyle nodded before Donald went back to looking for something.

* * *

Kyle ended up walking to the elevator and going upstairs. He went the to the couch and laid down. His thoughts drifted to the fact his father. '_He left me behind and made me hurt Bree'_ Kyle thought to himself, feeling anger and disappointment towards his father. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling tired. Kyle moved a little, getting in a more comfortable position before taking a nap.

* * *

**~ The chapter was originally going to end when Kyle got back from the warehouse and fell asleep on the couch. When I got to that point, I felt like I should include some of Tasha's view of Kyle staying there. I also tried to include some of Donald's view. As the chapters get written, I'll try to include Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's views about Kyle staying with them.**

**~ In my mind, the main point I wanted to get across about Kyle is how he feels when it comes to people helping him. It's something I played around with in a roleplay that hasn't been added to in a long time. It might also come up again later in the story. In my mind, Kyle has been independent in a way...especially since he had been the only one not being controlled until a few chapters ago. He wants to do things himself and doesn't like being injured.**

**~ I'm not sure yet if the next chapter will be another original chapter or one influenced from season 3. I know I do want to include '_Three Minus Bree_', '_Which Father Knows Best'_ and most of the episodes after that that helped with the plot of the show. If you have anything you want to see, please share. If I use your idea...I'll give you a shout out in the author's note of the next chapter.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next **_**_update_**


End file.
